This invention pertains to the treatment of the gastrointestinal tract, and more particularly, to the formation of implants in the wall forming the gastrointestinal tract.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/286,245 filed Apr. 5, 1999 describes a method and device for augmenting or bulking gastrointestinal tract walls by injecting at least one nonaqueous material into the walls in order to form one or more nonbiodegradable solid implants therein. There is a need for a method for more predictably forming and placing implants in gastrointestinal tract walls which are more clinically efficacious.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for creating a valve-like mechanism in a natural body passageway.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which at least one implant is formed in the wall forming the natural body passageway.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which a plurality of circumferentially disposed implants are formed in the wall forming the natural body passageway.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which an arcuate implant extending circumferentially around at least a portion of the natural body passageway is formed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character in which a ring-like implant is formed in the wall forming the natural body passageway.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above character for enhancing the lower esophageal sphincter.